This invention relates to bicycle safety and in particular to the use of reflector assemblies in making bicyclists visible at night.
Reflector assemblies have been described which attach to two adjacent spokes of a wheel with lateral reflection surfaces. As a wheel with such a reflector rotates light from the side gives the effect of a rotating spot. Although such reflector assemblies do provide an increased measure to bicycle safety over those which have no such assemblies, they have a number of deficiencies. One is that a rotating spot often does not provide a sufficient visual signal. Anotheris that such rotating spots are barely visible if at all when a motor vehicle approaches the rear of a bicyclist.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle safety device which utilizes reflector assemblies and provides an improved visual signal.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a device which provides an improved visual signal from the rear.
Further objects and aids of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.